


myungyeol - the thing i hoped from you

by letfelicitysoar



Series: tsundoku [30]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letfelicitysoar/pseuds/letfelicitysoar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: ;;; myungyeol - one cannot let go of the other's death and drives himself insane, thinking the other has never left</p>
            </blockquote>





	myungyeol - the thing i hoped from you

It’s the mundane things that keep Myungsoo trapped.

Waking up to make Sungyeol coffee. Pressing a sticky note with a heart drawn on it into the front of Sungyeol’s wallet. Texting him sappy endearments while at work. Dropping by his office to pick him up on the way home. Leaning his head against his shoulder as they sit in front of the television watching late night game shows.

In response to his affections all he receives is silence. A shaky looking Sungyeol with a pulse beating far too strongly in comparison to Myungsoo’s deathly still one.

“You need to let him go,” Sunggyu will tell him, looking sad and worried for his friend. Sungyeol shoots him a look.

“But he isn’t gone.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to send me a prompt on my [tumblr](http://owyeol.tumblr.com/ask)  
> 1.) Give me a pairing.  
> 2.) Give me an AU setting.  
> 3.) I will write you a less than 1k drabble.


End file.
